


Bonds

by Rocket_Sith



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Fluffy bondage, M/M, fun with binders, implied kinky sexy tiemz, shameless fluff, snuggling and bantering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-28
Updated: 2016-04-28
Packaged: 2018-06-05 02:20:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6685354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rocket_Sith/pseuds/Rocket_Sith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the Star Wars Kink Meme prompt: <i>"Anakin and Obi-Wan. Bondage scene where the main point is emotional connection instead of just getting off on kinky sex. (Of course it's fine if they're getting off on kinky sex too.)"</i></p><p>Obi-Wan's having way too much fun with his captive former-Padawan to let him go too easily. Kinky sex is alluded to, but this is mainly fluffy bonding and sensual bondage and some good old fashion mutual Jedi trolling. See also, shameless Obikin snuggly bantery fluff. I'm not sorry. Pffft.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bonds

**Author's Note:**

> As noted in the summary, this was written for the Star Wars kink meme, which can be found here: http://starwarskinkmeme.dreamwidth.org/586.html  
> This fic takes place sometime during The Clone Wars series. All feedback, including concrit, is welcome and appreciated. Thanks for reading!
> 
> \----------------------------

"There's nothing wrong with your arm, Anakin."

"There will be if those binders rip the wires up!"

"I suppose you have a point."

"Of course I do. I'm not being self conscious, Master, I just don't want to kill the mood with a short circuit. That's not the kind of fireworks in the bedroom I enjoy, you know."

Obi-Wan gave his former apprentice a fond smile. "Very well. We can leave the glove on this time, but only because I might have some...specific uses for your hands before the night is over, and they won't do me a bit of good if they're not functional."

Anakin leered at Obi-Wan as the older Jedi snapped the binders onto his wrists and raised them over his head, fastening them to the headboard with a metal clip. "I hope you've got uses for more than just my hands, or this is going to be a severely disappointing _training session_. Master."

Obi-Wan trailed a finger down Anakin's bare torso, then leaned forward to crush the younger man's lips in a fierce kiss. "It just so happens I do." 

\----------------------------------------

A good while later, both of them had thoroughly exhausted themselves and each other. Obi-Wan unclipped Anakin's binders from the headboard and Anakin rolled his shoulders, shifting his cuffed arms back and forth to stretch his muscles while waiting to be released. 

Obi-Wan, however, curled his body around Anakin's and relaxed into the mattress, draping an arm over his friend to rest a hand on his bound wrists. 

"Hey, wait!" Anakin protested, sounding somewhere between startled and amused. "Aren't you going to take these things off me?"

"Now why would I want to do that?" Obi-Wan asked, as if Anakin had just told him to do something completely absurd.

Anakin blinked, utterly baffled. "Because we're done fucking?" he responded. _Was this a trick question?_

Obi-Wan sighed. "Anakin…"

Anakin grinned and turned his upper body to kiss Obi-Wan on the nose. "Okay, okay, because we're done taking extreme liberties with the Jedi Code, disgracing thousands of years of proud tradition, behaving like a couple of adolescent banthas in heat, and enjoying every second of it. Now will you take these kriffing cuffs off?"

When Obi-Wan still made no effort to remove the restraints or even acknowledge the request, Anakin huffed dramatically and flopped back onto the mattress. While he loved being physically anchored in the throes of passion and depleting his stamina fighting against whatever bindings he'd been placed in, his usual restless, fidgety energy was already beginning to return to him, and he pulled against the shackles. 

"If I take them off, what are you going to do?" Obi-Wan asked, resting his head on the mattress and nuzzling the back of Anakin's neck.

Anakin responded immediately. "Probably head to the hangar to fix up some ships, go for a walk, work on some upgrades for Artoo, maybe some other stuff."

"And if I leave them on?"

"What kind of stupid question is that? I'd have to stay here. I can't really move with them on."

Anakin felt Obi-Wan smile against the back of his neck. "Goodnight, Anakin."

Anakin gave an indignant yelp, then squirmed against the cuffs, wriggling out of Obi-Wan's arms. "Nevermind! I can still move some!" He used his shoulder to shrug Obi-Wan's arm off him and started to swing his legs toward the floor.

"And accomplish what, Padawan? Tinkering with a droid for a few minutes before you disappear into your own head and find some nonsense to stay up all night worrying over and blaming yourself for, even though it's beyond your control?"

Anakin shot Obi-Wan a scandalized look. "I don't know what you're talking about," he grumbled and stubbornly planted his feet on the floor.

"I have another pair that will fit around your ankles, you know." 

Anakin froze and gaped in shock. "You're lying! You wouldn't dare!" 

"Would you like to find out?" Obi-Wan asked mildly.

Anakin wasn't about to admit he was at least somewhat intrigued by the idea, so he settled for dramatically huffing instead. "You're a pain in the ass, Master," he muttered, drawing his legs back up to the bed and working his way under the covers. 

Obi-Wan draped his arm over Anakin again and nuzzled the back of his shoulder, making no move at all to remove the binders.

"You're seriously going to leave me stuck in these things?" Anakin asked, still not entirely sure this was actually happening.

"Oh, on the contrary," Obi-Wan responded. "I'm not leaving you at all. I'm staying right here, and in your current state, so are you."

"Maaaaaster!" 

"Yes, dear one?"

"You're enjoying this, aren't you!" 

Once again, Anakin could feel Obi-Wan smile against the back of his shoulder. "Might I suggest you quit squirming before your shoulders get sore?"

"Might I suggest you kriffing let me go?"

"If you lie on your back and cross your wrists, it's less likely to be a problem."

"I can't believe you!" Anakin shot back in high-pitched exasperation. 

"Well I don't see why not. It's simple enough, really. Lying on your back and crossing your arms over your stomach will take the pressure off your shoulders and wrists." 

Anakin sighed loudly, and Obi-Wan scooted back a bit, giving his friend room to shift onto his back. Once Anakin had resigned himself to rolling over and staring up at the ceiling, Obi-Wan helpfully reached out and folded the younger man's arms over his abdomen, one hand slightly above the other. "See?" Obi-Wan asked, meeting Anakin's eyes and looking entirely too pleased with himself. "Better." As if this was some sort of perfectly normal thing. 

Anakin pulled against the cuffs again, finding they held him securely, but other than that, they weren't particularly uncomfortable. Which was just plain weird, because binders weren't supposed to be comfortable at all. Not that there was anything relaxing or comforting about being securely held by his Master in a warm bed, of course…

Obi-Wan scooted closer to Anakin and shifted him so the back of the blond's head was pillowed in the crook of Obi-Wan's shoulder. Anakin tilted his head backward and attempted to shoot Obi-Wan a betrayed glare, but it came out far closer to an endearing pout. He realized his mistake as soon as he'd made it and tried his best not to audibly groan.

Obi-Wan gave him an entirely too warm, entirely too innocent smile, then reached over to tousle his hair. When Anakin awkwardly started to bring his cuffed hands to his forehead to brush away the wisps of hair hanging in his face, Obi-Wan looped his finger around the swivel joining the binders and pulled Anakin's hands back down to his stomach. He let go long enough to softly brush Anakin's hair out of his eyes, then returned his hand to the link between the cuffs, holding them gently but firmly in place. Anakin half-heartedly tried to pull his hands back up.

"Relax," Obi-Wan said, brushing his cheek against the top of Anakin's head. "Let go and enjoy the freedom." 

"You've lost your mind, old man," Anakin said, deciding to stop fighting the restraints and just treat this whole scenario like some sort of bizarre dream. "So what's the game? Are you holding me hostage? Waiting until I let my guard down so you can ravage me again?"

"We've already played that game," Obi-Wan said, a smile in his voice. "Close your eyes…"

Anakin gave Obi-Wan an incredulous look, but obeyed. 

"Now tell me, Anakin. What's on your mind? What are you thinking about that's got you struggling so hard to get free?"

Anakin sighed, thought for a moment, then answered the question. "I need to run a diagnostic on some ships in the hangar that some of the other Jedi have been complaining about, and I've got to switch out some old engine parts in one of them before we go on our next mission or else it might not end well for us or the ship. I promised Artoo I'd upgrade his rocket boosters - yeah, I know, astromechs aren't even supposed to have rocket boosters, but this is Artoo, and I can't say no to him - and I've also got to meet up with Ahsoka for a sparring session before the padawan exhibition tournament next week because she's been leaving her left side open ever since she started dual wielding, and I need to help her fix it so she can stomp the shi...er...so she can secure a victory in the tournament." 

"Uh-huh," Obi-Wan said thoughtfully. "And is there anything you can do about any of that right now, with your arms bound like this?"

"I could probably get Artoo to help me with the ship diagnostics, if I explained what I needed him to do and held some pieces in place for him."

"You're being so difficult," Obi-Wan chided, pressing his lips against the top of Anakin's head and petting the length of his arm. Anakin happily leaned into the touch when he felt Obi-Wan's weight shift a bit, and before he realized what was happening, two cool metal bands encircled his ankles. 

"Hey!!" he yelped, eyes flying open to find his legs were now bound as well, shackled in steel binders separated by only a few links of chain. "What the hell! Obi-Wan!" 

Obi-Wan looked for all the world like he was trying his best not to laugh, his blue-green eyes alight with affection and humor. 

"Close your eyes again, Padawan," Obi-Wan instructed gently, pulling Anakin into his arms.

Anakin futilely kicked against the ankle shackles, then sighed and leaned against Obi-Wan's chest, surrendering himself for now to the grip of the steel bonds and his Master's embrace. Obi-Wan's arms tightened around Anakin's torso, pinning his biceps against his sides and restraining him further. 

"Comfortable?" Obi-Wan asked.

Anakin craned his neck to favor Obi-Wan with a trademark Anakin Skywalker 'I'm going to kick your ass' look, then sighed, closed his eyes, and asked, "Do I even want to know where in the Sith hells you're going with this?"

"As I was saying earlier," Obi-Wan continued, "Is there anything you can do right now?"

"Plan lots of ways to get back at you later. Which is _exactly_ what I'm doing."

"If that's your intent, then I quite look forward to it. But is there anything you can actually do _at this moment_?"

Anakin shrugged. "Not really. Just sit here and wonder why in the karking hell I'm getting chained up and held prisoner by my lunatic fuckbuddy after a really good lay. It's not like I'd try and make an escape if you wanted to go for another round!" 

"So you accept there's nothing you can do at this very moment?" Obi-Wan asked, ignoring Anakin's bait. 

Another shrug. "Yeah, I guess not."

"Then accept it as a gift. Give yourself permission to relax. You have no responsibilities right now. It doesn't matter what's going on anywhere else in the temple or the galaxy. There's nothing to be done about it." He brushed his thumbs over Anakin's arms and lowered his voice, speaking gently and softly. "Worrying won't do you a bit of good, because you can scarcely move a muscle. These binders are specially made to be immune to Force manipulation, so you can't break out, and even if you did, you'd still have to fight past me." Obi-wan leaned down and kissed the top of Anakin's head, falling silent and giving him time to process his situation. 

Anakin breathed deeply, trying to convince his brain to accept the bizarre predicament. The restraints felt strange, but not at all painful, or even unpleasant if he was being honest about it. The metal was cool and smooth against his skin, the bands of the cuffs were wide enough to not bite into his flesh, and the idea of telling his overactive mind to just shut up for a while wasn't entirely unappealing. "I still say you're crazy, old man," he half-heartedly muttered, relaxing himself against Obi-Wan and finding it surprisingly easy to accept this new form of intimacy.

"If you say so," Obi-Wan replied, amusement thick in his voice.

Anakin allowed his muscles to slacken, and the binders pulled lightly against his limbs, creating an oddly pleasant sensation of gentle resistance. He finally gave in and fully relaxed into the restraints, finding himself overwhelmed by the feeling that they were embracing him just as much as confining him. Obi-Wan's arms held him warmly against his chest, and his lover's Force signature hummed with peaceful affection. Anakin exhaled deeply, lowered his shields to match Obi-Wan's, and gradually focused to align their breaths.

"Can we stay like this for a little bit?" he found himself asking, surprised by the soft, contented murmur of his own voice. 

Obi-Wan rested his cheek against Anakin's hair. "As long as you like." 

Anakin shifted as much as he was able, brushed a kiss against Obi-Wan's shoulder, then leaned back and relaxed against the older Jedi's chest, giving himself over to the full-body embrace of the restraints, Obi-Wan's strong, comforting arms, and the warm, steady peacefulness of the Force energy flowing openly through their bond.

\-------------------------------

After what felt like a short while later, Anakin allowed his mind to drift from its hazy dream state and focus again on the outside world. 

"Welcome back, dear one," said Obi-Wan, trailing his fingers down Anakin's arm where he popped open the binders, freeing the younger Jedi's wrists.

Anakin softly whined at the loss of the restraints, and Obi-Wan responded with a warm chuckle. "Don't worry. We can put them back on later if you want." 

Anakin smiled and shrugged, his mind still half in another word. 

"You had an enjoyable experience, then?" Obi-Wan asked, reaching down to free Anakin's ankles. 

Anakin smiled again and ducked his head. "As weird as it seems, yeah. I did. It's hard to describe, but it was so peaceful and relaxing. I don't know what was going on. I wasn't really asleep, but my mind was...wait. Did you just trick me into doing a kinky meditation session?!"

Obi-Wan favored Anakin with a rare, full-out grin. "I believe I did."

"But..," Anakin, for once in his life, was truly at a loss for words. "You cheated!" he said, all attempts at feigned outrage lost when he found himself returning Obi-Wan's grin. 

"It worked, did it not?" Obi-Wan asked, looking entirely too proud of himself for Anakin's liking. "And now you've got one more crazy thing you can say you've done in bed that you never thought you'd have any interest in. Meditation. For two full hours, no less!" 

Anakin full-out laughed. "You devious, kinky freak! Geez, Master, even I thought you had _some_ limits. Who could have guessed what a wild beast there was lurking inside you? Kinky meditation of all things! What would the Council say?"

Obi-Wan reached down and ruffled Anakin's hair. "That, my dear Padawan, is one thing we _will_ have to leave to the imagination."

**Author's Note:**

> ...And there is now a DubCon meditation fic on AO3. I think I need to go kinkshame *myself* for this one.


End file.
